


Your Left Hand Man - RarePairBB 2016 Illustrations

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6895870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having lost both her husband and her son in a tragic accident four years ago, Sheriff Jody Mills has finally built a new life for herself and her adopted daughter Alex in the town of Sioux Falls. Then life decides it's not yet done with Jody, and throws her one more curve ball in the form of stunningly handsome single father Jimmy Novak. Charmingly awkward, unexpectedly witty, and with eyes that make a girl want to sit up and beg, Jimmy just might be the type of man that'll make Jody reconsider her previous dedication to her single status. But where Jody has learned to live with her loss, Jimmy still finds himself mired in his own tragic past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Left Hand Man - RarePairBB 2016 Illustrations

**Author's Note:**

> These were created for the Rare Pairs Big Bang 2016 story, [Your Left Hand Man](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6780898/chapters/15494656), by LittleMismatchedTeacup. Please check it out. :D
> 
> You can find me at [Livejournal](http://kuwlshadow.livejournal.com) or [Tumblr](http://kuwlshadow.tumblr.com)

  


**Chapter Header**


End file.
